A Sick Day
by Brightfire15
Summary: Not longer after "The Doctor Dances" Rose gets sick. When the Doctor finds out, she gets a sick day.


Sick Day

A Sick Day

_Set after "The Doctor Dances" _

_Disclaimer I do not own Doctor Who_

Rose leaned against the wall of the TARDIS and shivered. There was heat coming from the TARDIS, but she was freezing and she felt like crap. She looked around and after making sure the Doctor and Jack weren't around, she made her way to the bathroom to examine herself. She was sickly pale and her hair was sticking to her skin in sweaty strands.

She launched into a coughing fit and her eyes were watering. Deciding that a bath would be the best thing; she filled up the tub with some hot water and strawberry bubble bath as steam filled the room. Sinking into the hot water, she tried to relax, but she couldn't as her head was pounding, she felt a little dizzy and queasy. After twenty minutes of fruitless relaxation attempts, she got out.

She'd just dried herself off and changed into her soft pajamas when she felt the bile starting to rise. She leaned over the toilet and puked a few times, making her throat feel raw with pain and her stomach sore. She was so glad the Doctor didn't know about her condition. No doubt he would comment on how weak human bodies were or worry himself to death by getting her to the med bay.

After a few minutes of peace, she got up and walked to the kitchen for a small glass of water to rid her of the vile taste left in her mouth. Jack was there, munching on some freshly made chips. "Hey, Rosie," he said. He called her "Rosie." It was his nickname for her. He offered her the plate of chips. "Want some? I know you like them."

Normally, Rose would take a big handful but not today. Food was the last thing she wanted when she felt as crummy as she did. "No, thanks anyway, Jack." She sipped her water, praying it would stay down. Jack looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," she lied. "Do you know where the Doctor is?"

"Yeah, I think so. He's in the library reading. Why?"

"Just wondering," she said. Which was completely true, she had been wondering was the Doctor was so she could know which room to avoid. She had a coughing fit, which seemed make Jack's forehead wrinkle in worry.

He felt her hand when she wasn't looking and frowned at how cold and clammy she felt. Something was wrong. She didn't seem to notice he was touching her as she left the room. "I'll see you later, Jack."

When she was gone, Jack picked up the plate of chips and went to the library. The Doctor was hunched over a thick leather book.

"Hey, Jack," he said. He looked up and took a few of the chips. "Thanks." He went back to his reading.

"You're-welcome," Jack said. "Um, Doc, I think something's wrong with Rose."

The Doctor looked up from his book. "What do you mean? Is she hurt?"

"Well, no. But back in the kitchen, I offered her some chips and she said 'no, thanks anyway Jack.' You've known her longer than I have, so I'm just wondering, does she normally do that?"

"_What?_" The Doctor was surprised."You've got be joking. Every time we get chips she swipes some of mine and eats them along with her own! She loves chips."

"That's what I thought," said Jack. "She also looked pretty pale, she had a coughing fit, and when I touched her hand, it felt cold and clammy. She said she was fine, but I think she's hiding something."

The Doctor bit his lip in concern. "I'm going to go check on her. Are you coming?"

"What are you, nuts? Of course, I'm coming."

The Doctor smiled.

Rose was in the bathroom again and leaning over the toilet for the sixth or seventh time in the last half-hour. She was sweaty, she could tell she had a fever, her throat was killing her, she felt nauseous and tears kept stinging her eyes as she threw up. She couldn't keep any water down to save her life and she was so tired.

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Rose, it's the Doctor. Are you alright in there?"

Rose threw up again and wiped her mouth before replying. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said. Her voice sounded terrible—wispy and hoarse.

"You sound a little hoarse," the Doctor said.

"Throat's a bit dry, that's all," she assured him, wincing as her throat stung. "I just need more to drink. I'll be okay."

"Uh-huh." He sounded like he didn't believe her. "Did you lock the door?"

"Yeah, I did, why?"

"Just needed to know," he was up to something; she could hear it in his voice.

"Rosie, are you decent?" Jack asked.

"Yeah…"

Rose heard the noise of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver as it unlocked the door. She cringed as both men came in. Jack looked dismayed at her weakened form and the Doctor was picking her up. He felt her forehead as she began to protest.

"Oh, Rosie, you look terrible," said Jack.

"No, really, I'm fine, I'm fine, I—"

The Doctor shushed her. "You've got a fever. You're sick, Rose. You're going to bed, get treated and be pampered by yours truly and Jack. You get a sick day."

"Ugh," Rose muttered. "Okay."

She was taken to bed where she could rest. The Doctor pressed a cool, damp cloth against her hot skin to lower her fever a little as Jack quickly went to the kitchen for some liquids. The Doctor quickly scanned her with the screwdriver. She had to admit, it was comforting when the Doctor was close by.

"Temperature's 103, bad cough, nausea…yep, you've got the flu," he said. "Thank your stars it wasn't something worse."

Rose was about to reply when she felt the nausea again. "Blast it," she said. She was pretty tired by now and didn't know if she would have the energy to get to the bathroom in time, but she was still going to try. She'd barely swung her legs over the mattress when she felt the Doctor's hands on her shoulders, keeping her in bed. She tried to get free but couldn't.

"Rose, here, use this."

He placed a bowl in her hands, which she used and tears trickled down her face as her throat stung. She nearly dropped the bowl, but the Doctor said gently, "It's okay, Rose, I've got it."

"Thanks," she said. She closed her eyes and fell back into the pillows.

"It's no problem," he said.

Jack returned with some cold water. "Here you go, Rosie. Why didn't you tell us you were sick?"

"Didn't want to worry you," she said, hoarsely.

"Oh, Rose," the Doctor caressed her face.

"Well, it's okay. Here, drink your water," said Jack.

Rose shook her head and pushed it away.

"Rose, you need to drink something," said the Doctor. "You're dehydrated." His voice was mixed with gentle and a hint of disapproval.

She shook her head again. "I can't keep it down. I've tried."

"Well, I can fix that. Rose, your voice sounds terrible. Is your throat hurting?"

She nodded, trying to ignore how raw and scorched it felt.

The Doctor poured some red liquids into the water and quickly stirred it up, turning the water pink. "Drink this. Your nausea should stop and your throat will feel much better."

She hesitated but when the Doctor and Jack gave her a look, she quickly swallowed it and found it did have the desired effects—plus it tasted a bit like orange juice.

"Better?" Jack asked; when she handed him the glass.

"Much," Rose said. "Thanks—both of you."

"No problem. Now, you've still got a fever, so you're staying in bed for a few days," said Jack.

"Doctor?" said Rose.

"Yes, you have to," said the Doctor, amused. "And this means no running around, no life-threatening adventures and no dramatic rescues until you're better."

"You're a fine one to talk," she muttered under her breath. Aloud she said, "Okay, if you say so." In her condition, she doubted she could do much running around anyway. She sank back into the pillows and took the Doctor's offered tissue to wipe her eyes, which had been watering again.

"Try and get some rest. We'll turn on one of those cheesy chick flicks you like, okay?" said Jack.

"Okay."

"Want something to eat?" the Doctor asked. "Tea? Toast? Some soup?"

"Sure."

"Chicken noodle?" the Doctor asked.

She nodded.

"Okay then, let's get going," said Jack.

Jack left but the Doctor took a minute before leaving.

He squeezed her hand. "You can always come to me when something's wrong, you know."

"I'm sorry, but I thought you'd comment on how weak human bodies were or I'd worry you to death," she said.

"Rose, you're sick, there's nothing weak about that. And I always worry about you. It goes with the job."

There was only compassion in his eyes as he spoke.

She hugged him. "Thanks."

"Alright, now, I'll go get your food and be right back. Stay put."

She nodded and pressed herself against the pillows.

Both men were gone for a moment with the required items. Doctor came in carrying a tray of toast, tea while Jack carried a T.V. and some of Rose's favorite chick flicks. Rose chuckled as she had a bit to eat and watched Jack and the Doctor argue about how the T.V was supposed to be set up.

"Oh, stop bickering, the pair of you," said Rose.

"Fine," said Jack. "Did you pick your movie, yet?"

She nodded and handed Jack the case.

He popped it in just as Rose had another coughing fit and tears were leaking from her eyes as she tried to inhale oxygen. Tears streaming down her face as she did. Jack rubbed her back as the Doctor held her close.

"It'll be okay, Rosie. Don't panic, it'll pass," Jack said.

It did pass a little while later and Rose wiped her eyes again. "I'm sorry, but I am a wimp when I'm sick."

"Ah, come on, Rosie, you are not a wimp," said Jack.

"It's alright, Rose," said the Doctor, squeezing her hand.

Jack sat in the chair next to her bed, leaving no place for the Doctor.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked when the Doctor headed for the door.

"Just to get myself a chair," he said.

Rose shook her head, scooted over and patted the space next to her. "Stay here," she said.

The Doctor hesitated for a moment but slipped his shoes off and cuddled up next to Rose. Jack looked envious and not a bit surprised. Not long after the movie, Rose was asleep in the Doctor's arms. Jack smiled at them and left them alone. The Doctor decided to just stay there and let Rose sleep. Before long, he was fast asleep with her in his arms.

The next day, Rose slept late and when she woke up, she was in the Doctor's arms, who was still fast asleep. Smiling to herself, she snuggled a little closer, which made him wake up.

"Oh, Rose, you're awake. How're you feeling?"

"Better. Thanks for staying with me," she said.

"No problem," he took out his screwdriver and scanned her. "Yep, your fever's gone and you're as healthy as a horse."

"Good." She got out of bed.

"See, having a sick day's not so bad," said the Doctor.

"Especially when I've got you to pamper me," said Rose, smiling.

He smiled back and hugged her.

"Feeling better, Rosie?" asked Jack, coming in.

"Much," she said. "Thanks, both of you."

They left her alone to get dressed and when she joined them in the Consol room later, she took their hands and led them out into the sunshine.

6


End file.
